After
by PsychoticOne123
Summary: The past is something you can't escape from. Atleast, Madison Ponzio can't. What happens when she goes back? Will everything change?


**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of After. Hope you like it! **

**Each time you pull down the driveway  
Wasn't sure when I would see you again?  
Yours was a twisted blindsided highway  
No matter which road you took then**

_My heart was racing, Stiles was drunk and he was driving fast. 'STILES SLOW DOWN! YOU'LL KILL US!' I kept screaming but, he wouldn't budge. After the death of his mom, he had changed. He wasn't his self anymore. He drank too much, didn't talk to anyone. He wasn't my best friend Stiles, he was someone else. Suddenly, 'Crash!' Everywhere, everything was black. I couldn't see a thing. I woke up a few minutes later. Everything was a blur. 'S-Stiles?' I looked around worriedly. I couldn't see him. After recovering from the headache, I spotted Stiles. Funny, crazy and obnoxious Stiles, lying there still on the ground. Doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. I crawled towards him. 'Stiles. Stiles get up.' I called out to him slightly shaking his body. He wouldn't budge. 'Stiles, its not funny, get up!' I said again, a bit louder. He stayed still. 'Stiles! Oh my god! No!...N-No!' I screamed and cried. I couldn't believe it. The funny, loving and amazing Stiles was dead. _

***5 YEARS LATER***

'Jake! Jake hurry up with the bags already!' I called out to my brother, who was supposed to carry the bags. 'I can't! There are too heavy!' He said. I huffed and walked to him. I looked at him and then at the bags. I picked them up with one hand and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh wow! They are so freaking heavy.' I said sarcastically. He looked shocked and followed me to my car. I still couldn't believe that I was handing my beautiful to this idiot. He slammed the door of the car really hard. I glared at him. 'What?' He said confused. 'Really?! You just _had _to do that!' He rolled his eyes and I started the car. We drove to the airport. The whole ride I kept on thinking if I _should _be going. Will anyone remember me? I tried to get out of it but my dad wanted me to check the place out. 'Now, remember that you have to take your meds in the morning and at night, and don't forget to wash Bruno every other day.' I said before leaving. 'Yes mother. Anything else?' He whined. I laughed and hugged him. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm gonna miss you.' I said to him. He laughed and replied 'I'm gonna miss ya too.'

The plane landed. I was supposed to meet my cousin, Scott, with whom I was going to stay with. His mum, Melissa, was my aunt. I spotted Scott and his uneven jaw waving at me. I laughed and went over to him. 'Hey Maddie!' He said laughing. I hugged him tightly. 'Hey Scotty. You've changed a lot.' I said scanning his body. I leaned into him 'You got a girl?' I whispered in his ear. He blushed. 'WHAT!? Scott McCall, you, you have a girlfriend and I'm still single? This doesn't make sense at all!' I said practically screaming. He laughed. 'So?' I asked. He looked confused. 'Whats her freaking name!' I said to him. 'Oh… umm… Allison' He said, going red. 'WHAT! Allison Argent? No freaking way!' I yelled at him. I wished I was drinking something then to give that spraying effect. He nodded. I grabbed his arm and we walked to a car.

It was a Chevy Camaro. There was a broody, mysterious guy sitting in the driver's seat. He did tell me about a best friend. I guess this was him but, why was _he_ driving? Of course, Scott McCall didn't know how to drive. Scott was about to get into front seat when I stopped him. 'Nuh, uh kid. You sit at the back. Shoo. Skedaddle.' I shooed him away. He pouted. 'You did not just try to do the puppy dog face with me. As much as it's cute and adorable, it's still evil. So, no.' I said my hands on my hips. He looked disappointed but then sat at the back because he knew it was no use trying to argue with me. I sat down and looked at the man. 'Hi.' I said to him smiling. 'Hey.' He said not too amusingly. 'I'm Madison, but, you can call me Maddie.' He stared at me. 'I'm Derek.' He said. 'Well, nice to meet ya. Can I call you D-Man?' I said to him. Scott laughed in the back. Derek gave me a you-did-not-just-say-that-look. He didn't say anything and drove. 'I'm guessing that's a no. So, what should I call you?' I asked him. Scott was silent. 'Someone's in a bad mood. Mommy scold ya?' I said to him who suddenly stopped the car. 'Oops!' I said to him. He looked at Scott. 'Uhhh… Maddie. Why don't you come back here?' Scott said to me his voice shaking. 'Okay?' I said and went back with Scott. Derek drove the car. 'You know, I don't like your friend there. His girl friend dump him?' I whispered to Scott but I'm pretty sure Derek heard me cause his face turned into a scowling one. 'Something like that.' Scott said. 'I don't find that hard to believe. Let's put on some songs shall we?' I said. I leaned into the front and put on the radio. Oath by Cheryl Lloyd was playing. 'Oh my God! I love this song!' I shrieked and turned the volume on even more. Derek wasn't happy at all. He kept on scowling more and more.


End file.
